pipoproductionsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Little Ross
Little Ross is een van de oprichters van Pipo Productions en een gelauwerd acteur. Hij is tevens het kleine broertje van artistiek wonder Bob Ross die helaas overleed in 1995 aan de gevolgen van een uitgegroeide penseel in zijn linker hersenpan. Gelukkig heeft Little Ross deze ziekte nog niet gekregen waardoor deze pagina over hem kon worden geschreven. Levensloop Little Ross groeide op in de Rosse Buurt van een onbekende stad, die bekent staat om zijn uitstekende Vliegende Peking eenden en zijn fantastische handgebreide wollen pyjama's. Na dat er verhuist werd in de richting van 'Le Villa Blanche' kwam Little Ross terecht in de bloei van zijn leven. Hij ontdekte dingen als Wikipedia, Fawlty Towers, printercartridges, zingende parkieten en velen andere geweldige uitvindingen. Daarnaast is hij chefkok op het gebied van Mozerella. Ook staat Little Ross bekend om zijn fascinatie voor het steken van dingen, dieren, voorwerpen, handen, voeten en mensen in iemands anders zijn/haar achterste. Waar hij deze obsessie vandaan heeft is tot op de dag van vandaag helaas onbekend. Naam Little Ross dankt zijn naam aan het feit dat hij door het schaapsharige wollen vachtje wat zich boven op zijn kop bevind lijkt op zijn grote broer Bob Ross. Aangezien Little Ross qua lengte veel overeenkomsten vertoond met de Braziliaanse Leprakikker komt daar het Little vandaan. Hieronder volgt een kort artikel over de broer van Little Ross uit respect voor deze artistieke multinational. Bob Ross Uit Wikipedia, de vrije encyclopedie Bob Ross (29 oktober 1942 – 4 juli 1995) was een bekend Amerikaanse landschapsschilder, die furore maakte op de televisie met zijn serie The Joy of Painting. Zijn serie werd uitgezonden in de Verenigde Staten, maar ook daar buiten, zoals in Nederland (onder andere door Euro7 en Family7) en Duitsland. Bob Ross groeide op in Orlando, Florida. Op 18-jarige leeftijd kwam hij terecht bij de Amerikaanse luchtmacht waar hij twintig jaar werkzaam was op de medische administratie. Hij wilde dolgraag naar verre plaatsen vol mooie natuur, maar bleef de eerste jaren in Florida. Later kwam zijn droom toch uit en kwam hij terecht in het ongerepte Alaska. Veel van zijn schilderijen zijn op deze regio geïnspireerd. Tijdens zijn carrière in de luchtmacht groeide de passie voor het schilderen bij Ross. Na een aantal cursussen op diverse universiteiten begon hij het land door te reizen om demonstraties te geven. De schilderijen van Bob Ross kunnen beschouwd worden als "fast food" schilderijen. Binnen een half uur had hij het schildersdoek gevuld met prachtige taferelen uit de natuur, zoals een bergpartij, diverse watervallen, een donker woud of een groene weide met een half vervallen schuurtje. Deze snelle en effectieve manier van schilderen was mogelijk door de zogenaamde "nat in nat" techniek. Voordat hij de voorstelling ging schilderen, was het doek al bedekt met een vochtige witte of donkere ondergrond. Daarnaast meende Bob Ross dat het onmogelijk was om fouten bij het schilderen te maken; dat waren "just happy accidents" ("slechts prettige ongelukjes"). Door het succes van zijn manier van schilderen besloot Bob Ross over te gaan op de productie van de televisieserie The Joy of Painting, waarbij hij zelf een cursus gaf aan kijkers. Deze serie werd opgenomen van 1982 tot en met 1993. Eind jaren 80, begin jaren 90 werd de serie een groot succes. Hij werd op 95% van alle publieke Amerikaanse televisiestations uitgezonden en ook in het buitenland. Het succes van zijn serie kan ook verklaard worden door de persoon Bob Ross zelf. Hij was een opvallende persoonlijkheid met een soort van afrokapsel. Hij zat boordevol hilarische uitspraken. Zo duidde hij een boompje dat hij zojuist had geschilderd bij voorkeur aan als een "happy little tree" (een "vrolijk boompje"). Het boompje was echter pas écht vrolijk als Ross er nog een boompje naast schilderde, immers: "even a tree should have a friend" ("zelfs een boom heeft een vriend nodig"). Ook wolkjes hadden volgens Ross vrienden nodig. Naast deze mijmeringen over het sociale leven van boom en wolk, beleefde Ross veel plezier aan het met groot kabaal droogslaan van zijn kwast. Ook maakte hij regelmatig kwinkslagen over de verrichtingen van zijn moderne collega-kunstenaars. Vlak nadat hij het doek had voorbewerkt door het volledig met een egale kleur te bedekken, grapte Ross bijvoorbeeld dat het schilderij nu al rijp was voor het Museum voor Moderne kunst. Door zijn eigenzinnigheid werd Bob Ross een echte cult-persoonlijkheid. Dat veel kijkers zijn programma gebruikten om te ontspannen of in slaap te vallen, scheen hem niet te deren. Bob Ross stierf in 1995 op 52-jarige leeftijd aan de gevolgen van maligne lymfoom. De enorm grote hoeveelheid schilderijen die hij achterliet werd gedoneerd aan diverse Amerikaanse publieke TV-stations, die zijn schildersucces mogelijk hadden gemaakt. Categorie:Oprichters van Pipo Productions